Never be the same
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. Putting pen to paper is harder then it seems until she meets the elusive Edward Cullen. T for language. ExB. AH. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Be The Same

_Written By CosmicTwilight._

**Standard Disclaimers: **All characters mentioned herein unless otherwise specified are property of Mrs Stephenie Meyer. They are borrowed purely for a non profit reason and for the enjoyment of the fans of the franchise. All song lyrics, medley's mentioned are borrowed for purely for a non profit reason and simply for the enjoyment of it's fans. Credit will be given at the end of every chapter in accordance.

**Story Information:** All Human, completely wipes out the Twilight Storyline.

**Synopsis: **Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. She is drawing a blank until she meets the 'elusive' Edward Cullen.

Author Notes: **All reviews greatly appreciated, and they help me update quicker! I'd like about five reviews, before the next chapter is up, with your honest thoughts about the idea, and where you think it is going to go. Next chapter should be up in the next few days, as it is just in the editing room. xoxo**

* * *

_Bella POV_

My hands strummed delicately down the guitar frets. The medley that flowed through the room as I strummed the last note, exactly what I needed to relax after a long day. Some people liked to bake when things got a little hard, for me it was as simple as picking up my guitar, a pen and a piece of paper. Always one better suited to writing down my thoughts than speaking them.

When I was younger, it was ballet. My mother pushed me into it before the divorce. The divorce that ended what little ballet career I had. Which wasn't much of one to start with, but that wasn't something I wanted to go into, it hurt – a lot.

Charlie, my father the police chief of town, was rather fond of my guitar playing. He would constantly take me to La Push to the bonfires the Quileutes would have and play for them. It had become some sort of a tradition. The Blacks were the ancestors of ancient Quileutes, and also a very close family friend. Charlie and Billy always went on fishing trips together, and occasionally would let me and Jacob go. Jacob's Billy's son.

School was school. I had a few friends, then mostly acquaintances, but I was happy. Angela was my closest friend, but my best friend was my Gibson Les Paul. It was an extension of me. Something I don't think everyone was too happy with.

The day had gone on rather normal, as normal as possible and right now Angela and I were waiting in the line for the cafeteria. The same old food present as every Tuesday. Pizza, followed by salad with jelly. Great.

Smiling, we stepped through the line grabbing our food and paying for it before making our way to our usual table where most of our friends were already sitting.

"Look's like this could eat us," Ben teased poking his pizza. The cafeteria was not known for it's gourmet food. This pizza, was asparagus and pineapple. Not exactly the best mix, but it was still food.

"Yeah," I added in agreement. "What will they come up with next?"

"I'm not sure if I want to stick around long enough to find out." Angela answered with a smirk as Lauren Mallory took her seat next to Jessica. "Hey Lauren," Angela said politely, but with a hint of agitation in her voice. She was as much of a fan of hers as I was. Which wasn't a lot. Jessica slammed her book on the table.

"I can't believe they expect us to read this crap," She groaned. "Who needs to know which path Catherine decides to take, we all know she is going to end up with Heathcliff." Ignoring the arrogance of Jessica, Ben poked me softly.

"Did you bring your homework for Music?" Ben questioned, I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, took me all night to get something I actually liked." I smiled back, it was no secret that I was extremely picky with what pieces I put out there for people to see. The homework was simply to bring in a selection of music that has inspired you, or has great meaning to you. "How about you?"

"Yeah," He answered scratching his head. "I never realized before how much music you listen to, you don't actually like." We all laughed as the bell rang. "Guess that's us. Come on Bells."

Getting to my feet, we each began to go our separate ways. Mike following Jessica and Lauren like a lost puppy, while Ben and I walked towards the music room. Ben and Angela had been dating for a while now, with my encouragement of course. Walking into the classroom we took our regular seats, my guitar at my side.

"Good afternoon class," Mrs. Darity spoke firmly with a smile. She had long red hair that was up in a ponytail, with a slight fringe, a choker around her neck. Not much older than us. "How's everyone doing?"

"Good," The class answered in unison.

"That's good to hear, now to start off we will finish where we left off yesterday." She sat down at her desk and pulled out a folder. "Last nights homework was to bring in some music that inspired you in one way or another. Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first," a small voice spoke from the back of the room. It belonged to Mia, a girl I had been going to school with my whole life, she never spoke much, more of the quiet kind. Racing to the front of the classroom she placed her iPod into the stereo and hit play. The soft medly pulsed through the stereo, and I knew immediately what song she had chosen.

A great, romance song. Specifically recorded for the movie version of Romeo and Juliett. When the song finished she hit the off button and took her ipod.

"Mia, would you like to explain your choice?" requested, Mia nodded. She was a shy one, usually preferring to be in the background as opposed to in the limelight.

"I chose this song, because ever since the moment I first heard it. I fell in love with it. The melody of the piano at the beginning, then the vocals and the lyrics. This is a song about wanting, a need and love. Something I hope to experience at some point," Mia answered nervously before receiving a nod and a round of applause from the class and returning to her seat.

"Ben?" Mrs. Darity asked, "Would you like to share something with us?" He nodded and got to his feet.

"I'd like to do something a little bit different." Ben announced, taking a seat at the piano. Slowly he began to play the medley, to one of the most popular songs of the eighties, 'Girls just wanna have fun.' As his fingers danced along the keys he began to sing.

_**'Came home in the middle of the night  
my father says what you gonna do with your life  
Well, daddy dear you're still number one  
Oh, girls they wanna have fun'**_

Being a close friend, I knew why he chose this song. I also knew it wasn't clear to the rest of the people in the room. Six years earlier, his little sister had drowned and it was her favorite song. He held it close to his heart.

"Thank you Ben," Mrs. Darity smiled, "That was beautiful." He got up from the piano and stood infront of the classroom.

"I'm sure everyone knows this song, the pop version of course." This stifled a chuckle from a few in the room. "This song was my little sisters favorite, she's not with us anymore, but it always inspires me that little bit, picks me up when I am down."

"Isabella?" Mrs Darity spoke as I got up from my seat, connecting my Ipod to the stereo and standing at the front of the class as the soft notes fluttered through the speakers. It was my favorite piece of music, ever since I was little. "Ah, Claude De Bussy."

The class stared in shock, I wasn't surprised none of them had heard this before. "Clair De Lune is great." I spoke softly as it continued to play, when it finished I looked at each and every person in the room. "I chose this piece because it is full of beauty, love, heartbreak. The way the notes dance to me, it goes from sad to happy and it's pace is beautiful."

"Thank you, Bella." Mrs Darity smiled getting to her feet. "We're almost out of time, but I would like to discuss the assignment which is due in two weeks." she started handing out task sheets. "This assignment will be to compose a song with lyrics." Almost everyone groaned, not everyone in the class were composers, most were singers, and the composers, writing wasn't always our strong point. "You may work in pairs to compose, but each student must submit their own lyrics."

"You piece will be graded on depth, content, the hook, and how well it fits with the music you have created. You will need to submit the piece live. Meaning each and everyone of you will be at the front of this classroom singing." Just then the bell rang. "Well, I will see you all tomorrow."

I raced out the door with Ben. He was frowning. "What's wrong Ben?" I asked cautiously as he turned his head to me.

"I'm not exactly the best lyrical writer out there. Sure I can compose, but that's about it." Ben whispered.

"You just need to get into a moment and just write it down. What you did with Lilith's favorite song was amazing, you could try composing first and then put lyrics to the music later." I suggested as we reached the car park where Angela was waiting by Ben's sedan. "Hey."

"Hey." Angela greeted, "How was class?"

"It was alright,"I answered dropping my bag on the bonnet of my red truck. A gift from Charlie, not the most glamorous car but I loved it.

"Hey, did you get those notes from English earlier for me?" Angela asked, I started fumbling around with my bag. _Shit._ I must have left it in Music. "It's okay, I'll get it from you in the morning."

"Thanks Angie, your the best." I smiled back. "I'm going to go find it, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ben." and I turned around back the way I had come. It was weird how the building could go from hustle and bustle to deserted in such a short period of time. The halls were empty aside from the lone student collecting books from their lockers.

The closer I got to the music room, the quieter things got. That was until a soft melody filled the halls, to a song I knew all to well. It was by 'The Fray'. I sung along in my head. _Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through._

Whoever was playing it, was talented with a piano. Stepping into the music room, my folder was sitting on the desk. Quickly picking it up, I found myself engulfed in the music that continued to flow through me. Peering around the corner, there was a slender figure. His back toward me. I watched intently. I was intrigued I had never seen this person before.

"Bella?" a bitchy voice came from behind me. The melody stops, and I find myself face to face with Jessica.

* * *

Songs featured: **Greg Laswell – Girls They Wanna Have Fun, Clair De lune – Claude De Bussy, How to save a life – The Fray and Kissing You – Des'ree.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Never Be The Same

_Written By CosmicTwilight._

**Standard Disclaimers: **All characters mentioned herein unless otherwise specified are property of Mrs Stephenie Meyer. They are borrowed purely for a non profit reason and for the enjoyment of the fans of the franchise. All song lyrics, medley's mentioned are borrowed for purely for a non profit reason and simply for the enjoyment of it's fans. Credit will be given at the end of every chapter in accordance.

**Story Information:** All Human, completely wipes out the Twilight Storyline.

**Synopsis: **Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. She is drawing a blank until she meets the 'elusive' Edward Cullen.

Author Notes: **I just wanted to thank you all so much for the author alerts and reviews, it really does brighten my days to know that people like it enough so far to put it in their notifications. The only thing I like more is REVIEWS! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, any theories!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

Shit.

I was late, which was rare for me. Sleep hadn't come easy to me, so naturally waking up was hard when it had finally hit. Relief flooded me as I made it into the school yard, yogurt in hand and my bag slung over my shoulder.

Stepping into the English class, the room fell silent as I walked towards the desk I shared with Angela , a soft apology crossing my lips as I sat down and silently pulled out my notebooks, handing her yesterday's notes. Embarrassing to say the least, everyone's eyes were on me. As the day drifted on my thoughts kept swirling to yesterday afternoon.

The melody hit me, and was still in my mind. Not only was it a great song, but how it was played was beautiful. But who could have been playing it? I was most positive that I knew all the performers in this school. There wasn't a lot of us. Granted I only saw his back, but I caught a glimpse of his bronze, disheveled hair.

A bronze that hasn't left me. I couldn't help scanning the halls in between classes, I wanted to know this boy. I wanted to know what he was like, what he thought and musically, what he was capable of. He day wen by, and I hadn't seen or heard anything of a new student. Which led me to believe, maybe I had imagined him a little.

"Bella?" Angela's voice snapped me from my thoughts, she was waving a notebook in my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered, smiling back at her. "Just thinking."

"Looks like you've been thinking all day." She knew me all too well. This was a girl I had been friends with since I was little, and over the years we had learnt to read each other like an open book. "Thanks for the notes earlier."

Taking the book from her, I dropped my notebook on the table in front of us in the cafeteria and fumbled through it, finding a place to put the notebook neatly. All of my subjects were here, in their own order. It stopped my notes getting mixed. Math, Dramatic Arts, Social Sciences, Business, English – wait a minute. I started going through the bag more eagerly. It was gone.

It was gone.

My book of personal writings, compositions, lyrics. Everything I hold dear to me was in that notebook.

"It's gone," I answered frantically.

"What's gone?" Angela asked concerned, as I proceeded to empty out the contents of my bag again. This time, just shoveling it back into the bag. Looking her in the eyes, my eyes formed tears. I was never an out there kind of person. I was concerned who would be reading this book of mine. I was concerned it would be put out there for the world to see, when I just wasn't ready for it too. She opened her mouth in realization. "Your music book?" I nodded.

"Oh Bella, we'll find it. You probably left it in your locker. " I slapped myself mentally. Of course, how stupid was I? Where else could it have been. "Lets go look?" Reluctantly, we left the now filling cafeteria and heading into the hall towards the lockers when Ben raced up and almost spear dived Angela, dragging her into he cafeteria.

"I'll save you a spot Bella," Angela's voice fading as she disappeared from sight, I couldn't help but laugh reaching my locker. Only Ben could bring her out of her shell. I was thankful, because now someone else got to see the person I always knew that she was.

My hand fumbled with the lock on my locker before clicking into place and opening up. Pictures of myself with Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric were plastered on one side, a row of a few of my favorite books and then the northern shelves with some school text books. But not my music book. Sighing and slamming shut the door to my locker I felt defeated, lost, and afraid.

"Forget this?" an almost musical voice spoke beside me, I jumped in my spot.

"What the fuck?" I answered without thinking. There standing beside me was him, the boy who was playing the piano yesterday. The one I had been caught 'spying' on I guess. His bronze hair disheveled as I remembered it. His emerald eyes staring into me as he waved my book in front of me. How did he get this?

"I believe you left this behind yesterday?" His voice musical as I snatched the book from his grasp.

"You believe right." I answered rudely, turning to walk back towards the cafeteria, but he started following me. Matching his steps to mine. "What are you doing?"

"Bella, how about some lunch?" He questioned causing me to face him in shock. How did he know who I was?

"Oh, so you know my name?" He nodded as we made continued on our way.

"Your name is on the inside of your book." He answered with a smirk.

"And who might you be?" I questioned reluctantly, placing the books into my bag.

"A friend." He answered with a smile. Rolling my eyes, I turned around the other way. "You know what?" I answered sweetly, "I don't feel like eating lunch anymore." and with that I ran towards the car park, my hopes were shattered as I set foot outside the door and was cast into shadows, rain pouring down around me. The smell of wet forestry hitting me fast.

My hand dropped to my hip as I sensed his footsteps behind me turning to glare at him. The real truth, was I just wanted him to leave me the fuck alone. He gave my book, mission over. It was bordering stalker. Lifting the hood of my jacket up and over my head, I gave him a fake smile and walked into the rain towards my truck. The wet pelting through the jacket, the relief I felt when I walked across the car park to my truck was unbelievable.

The relief was soon masked by anger and frustration when it wouldn't start. Turning the ignition, and even jittering the joystick from Park to Drive didn't even work. "Fucking hell!" slapping the steering wheel in frustration as there was a tap at the door causing me to jump in my seat.

_Him._

Winding the window down I frowned at him. "What the hell are you doing? Are you a stalker or something?" A cute crooked grin plastered across his face. Wait a minute. Cute, where did that come from?

"Just a concerned member of society." He chuckled. "Would you like a lift home?" He nodded towards his car which was parked conveniently beside my truck. Looking out again, the rain didn't seem to have any hope of easing soon. Should I really egg on this guy. I didn't even known his name? But the truth was, it was pouring rain, my truck wouldn't start and I just wanted to get out of here. He reached forward and opened my door whilst opening the passenger side to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Never Be The Same

_Written By CosmicTwilight._

**Standard Disclaimers: **All characters mentioned herein unless otherwise specified are property of Mrs Stephenie Meyer. They are borrowed purely for a non profit reason and for the enjoyment of the fans of the franchise. All song lyrics, medley's mentioned are borrowed for purely for a non profit reason and simply for the enjoyment of it's fans. Credit will be given at the end of every chapter in accordance.

**Story Information:** All Human, completely wipes out the Twilight Storyline.

**Synopsis: **Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. She is drawing a blank until she meets the 'elusive' Edward Cullen.

Author Notes:  A little bit of Edward x Bella banter in this chapter, sarcasm and fluff. Also, we get a glimpse inside Bella's mind. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I enjoy reading this. Apologies for taking so long, this chapter kept rewriting itself, and dwindled off my storyline I had planned, so I had to rewrite some points.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Edward.

His name, it was Edward. The drive home had been silent, nothing but the rain pouring down the glass. Every now and then I would find myself taking a glimpse at his disheveled bronze hair, and emerald eyes. Mentally slapping myself every time, his glance veered from the road to me, I would snap my eyes forward as if I hadn't just been staring at the stranger, I had gotten in the car with.

Something I was sure my father would be relishing in after his 'Stranger Danger' routines growing up. Thankfully, there was no discussion about skipping classes with dinner from Charlie. Most of the talk was regarding the recent mariners game. I listened quietly as he spoke, my mind drifting as we ate.

Never have I escaped to my room fast enough after cleaning up after dinner. Angela had sent me a quick email letting me know what chapters I had to read for the classes I missed. She was such a lovely girl, and someone I was glad I had gotten to know. Maybe I could get to know Edward a bit more. Wait a minute, where the hell had that come from.

Homework had only managed to keep my attention from him for so long, but soon slumber had struck and the next thing I knew my alarm was off and ringing at six in the morning. There was no surprise when I found Charlie's note on the fridge, along with some money for me to do grocery shopping after school. Cursing myself as I remembered my truck was at school, meaning I would have to catch the bus. I grabbed my bag, making sure I had the right books for today's class, my guitar and an apple and raced out the door as fast I could.

"Going somewhere?" his musical voice rang through me causing me to stop in my spot and turned around taking a bite of my apple.

"Stalking as a profession now Edward?" I teased, he smiled a crooked smile and I felt myself blush as he began fumbling with his pockets.

"Only on Fridays," He said with a smirk. "Get in the car, you're not walking."

"Actually, I had plans to catch a bus, which I am going to miss." I answered.

"A bus?"

"Yeah, you know those big yellow cars that get you from one place to another," I smirked at him as he chuckled quietly. "You don't have them where your from?" Edward walked over to his car and opened the door, just as I turned my head around and saw the bus go past. Reluctantly I got in the car, placing my guitar between my legs. At least I wouldn't have to walk, and at the moment I wasn't going to deny any time with Edward. As we drove, he started minimal conversations.

"Do you play?" He asked turning a corner. I nodded. "How long have you played for?"

"Are we really going to do this?" I questioned. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as we stopped at the traffic lights.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This game of twenty questions," I spoke softly, "I barely know you from a bar of soap and you want to know things about me? Are you sure it's not Friday?"

"Bella," He answered chuckling. It was a beautiful sound. "I find you very interesting. Most people, display everything about them on their face. But you're different, I find you very hard to read."

"You could try reading a book. I've heard Clifford is a very easy book to read. Maximum of six words per page." I couldn't help it, being with him made me feel like one of those teenage girls, like I didn't have a care in the world, like I could be more myself. I loved my friends, there wasn't a doubt in the world, but there was apart of me, that none of them really knew. With Edward, although we'd just met, I felt so comfortable.

"Your a sarcastic one aren't you?" He teased.

"Only to the people I like."

"So you like me?" He questioned. If I could have gone any redder, I think I would have. The heat emanating from my cheeks making me die a little on the inside. "That's a lovely shade of crimson Miss Swan."

"Shut up and drive!" I answered in return as he pulled into the school car park, straight to the entrance. "You're not coming?" He nodded in disagreement. My heart sank slightly, I was hoping to maybe talk to him later. I liked our comical banter.

"I don't actually, go here." He whispered, I stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. He didn't go here? That would maybe explain a lot, except now there was a lot more I wanted to know about him. Things that would be way more interesting than school. Just then the bell rang, and I was still debating whether to get out, and attend classes like I know I should, or should I stick around and skip classes and get to know more of Edward.

"I'll meet you after school, we can talk more then Bella." Edward answered with a smile.

"I can't." I whispered disappointed. "I have to do grocery shopping."

"We'll do it before I take you home. Now go, I'll see you soon," He reached his hand over to the his door and my door opened. "Have a great day at school Miss Swan."

* * *

Angela and I both had study periods together. Which was good, we were allowed to roam free in the library, catch up on assignments. But this particular afternoon found me strumming on my guitar in the courtyard with Angela and a little following of the juniors. Ben was with us, citing a 'need to collaborate with Bella for music assessment.' Angela didn't play any instrument, but she had a natural talent when it came to writing.

Ben scrunched up his piece of paper and threw it into the bin on the side of the chairs we were sitting on. He was struggling with this assignment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Angela whispered to me as my fingers danced across the strings. It just brought to ease. Really, I was just counting down the time until I could see him again.

"What do you mean?" I smiled at her.

"Well," She said taking a quick breath and bringing her knees to her shoulders and watching Ben intently. "Did it have anything to do with you skipping yesterday's afternoon classes? A boy maybe?"

"What?" I answered feigning shock, and irritant. "I am offended, you would even think I would skip the holy place of school for a boy."

We giggled. Edward may say that I was very hard to read, but to Angela, she could read me better than anybody else. My best friend. But even she didn't know absolutely everything about me. "Maybe."

"Ooh! Tell me more!" Angela said with a smirk. "What's his name? What does he look like? Does he go here?"

"His name is Edward, He has bronze hair and -" I took a deep breath as I imagined his disheveled hair, and emerald eyes. That gorgeous crooked – Calm down girl, your becoming one of those psychotic teenage girls. "most beautiful, emerald eyes." her eyes opened wide as we had this little girl time. They were rare, the closest experience I ever had to a normal girl was the relationship I had with my guitar. It wasn't one a lot of girls shared, thus not a lot of communication on that part. It felt – nice.

"Does he go here?" She repeated her final question, and I shrugged. "How can you not know?"

"I only really met him yesterday." I answered, "He's picking me up this afternoon, so I'll know more tomorrow."

"You have to tell me everything, this is big news. Your in love girl."

I looked away embarrassed. Was I? Was it really possible to love someone you had just met? Shouldn't a caring for someone develop over time? Was I becoming everything I ever hated? I didn't want to be a love sick puppy, was it even love? Maybe I was being friendly? All I know is that the moment that bell rang. Angela practically pushed me out the door, and as soon as we reached the car park, without fail. Edward was standing beside his car which had an entourage of juniors around it and my heart fluttered as he looked up at me and smiled that gorgeous smile of his.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Never Be The Same

_Written By CosmicTwilight._

**Standard Disclaimers: **All characters mentioned herein unless otherwise specified are property of Mrs Stephenie Meyer. They are borrowed purely for a non profit reason and for the enjoyment of the fans of the franchise. All song lyrics, medley's mentioned are borrowed for purely for a non profit reason and simply for the enjoyment of it's fans. Credit will be given at the end of every chapter in accordance.

**Story Information:** All Human, completely wipes out the Twilight Storyline.

**Synopsis: **Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. She is drawing a blank until she meets the 'elusive' Edward Cullen.

Author Notes:  A little bit of Edward x Bella banter in this chapter, sarcasm and fluff. Also, we get a glimpse inside Bella's mind. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I enjoy reading this. Apologies for taking so long, this chapter kept rewriting itself, and dwindled off my storyline I had planned, so I had to rewrite some points.

* * *

_Bella POV_

"This isn't the grocery store." I pointed out as he pulled his car into a clearing and proceeded to get out of his seat. Stepping out of the car, I smelt lavender, a beautiful scent.

"I know," Edward answered. "I told you this morning that we would talk. So let's talk." He reached his hand out for mine, I wanted so bad to give it to him. To feel the texture of his skin, would it be smooth? Maybe dry? "I want to show you something."

He led me into the forestry, through trees, grass and water. We had been walking about ten minutes before we reached a little meadow. _The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers, violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream._ Looking around, my eyes settled on the refreshing water. "It's really beautiful, How did you find a place like this?"

"I lived here when I was little." Edward answered, taking a seat on the lush grass beside the stream and beginning to take off his shoes, roll up his pants and slowly put his legs in the stream of water, I decided to do the same, and sat beside him. "My father and I had gotten into an argument and I tried the only way I could to get what I wanted." He chuckled. "I ran away, for a mere two hours mind you."

I laughed. It was such a childish thing to do at that age, I could probably recall myself running away from my mother whenever something wasn't the way I wanted it. "Where do you live now?"

"Alaska," He answered, "why so shocked?"

"That's so far away, why do you travel back and forth here?" I questioned, everything he said was like gold being draped around your neck in the form of a necklace.

"I'm here with my mother, we are looking at relocating to Washington. My father has been offered a position at the hospital nearby and I need to find a school he would," He paused as if thinking of the right wording. "Approve of."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you were in the music room?"

"Yeah, Carlisle pulls a lot of string wherever he goes. The hospital has been trying to get him to work here for many years. It's only because my mother wants to try life in a small town that we are even moving here. How about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He wanted to know about me. Was he insane? Did he even know who my father was?

"Tell me about your family, your interests." Edward said with a crooked grin, clearly relishing in my uncomfortableness. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. "My parents divorced when I was seven. Renee was going to take me with her to Phoenix, but I couldn't bare to leave Charlie."

"What does Charlie do for a living?"

"He is police chief," I answered nervously, a lot of people when they found out whose daughter I was immediately tried to get away, afraid their escapades would be made public knowledge. Truth be told, I didn't give a shit what they were doing as long as it didn't come anywhere near me.

"The chief's daughter," He laughed to himself as he spoke with a cocky tone.

"Find that funny do you?"

"Actually I do. The chief's daughter skipping school." He teased playfully before his face took on a serious expression. "So how long have you played the guitar for?"

"Ever since my parents divorce. It was a good outlet for my emotions at the time. I'm not sure Charlie was entirely happy with that though. I have expensive tastes in instruments." I smirked, recalling how Charlie had argued with me as an eight year old. I had won of course, but it was the best gift he had ever given me. That guitar was another part of me.

"Music is a powerful gift. It can help you through so much." He smiled, "It can help to heal from the strangest of things." I nodded. "Have you been writing as long?"

"I started writing when I was about eleven." I answered nervously, recalling that he had found my notebook. "Which was your favorite?"

"Favorite?" He asked confused.

"My book, I know you read it." He had the deepest crimson on his face. His hands traced over the grass underneath us and moved closer to mine. Within a few seconds his fingers were touching mine, and there was a spark. Fireworks in my head, my lips, they wanted to touch his. To feel his warmth, his sweet kiss. To have his arms wrap around me. Our hands entwined with each other, and I didn't flinch like I would have, had it been a boy like Mike Newton.

But no, this was different. I wanted this so bad. He moved himself closer to me, and instinctively my head rested on his shoulder. The warmth against my cheek. "I did read it," He confessed and I smirked to myself. So much for not showing anybody anything but a perfect piece I was somewhat proud of. "Do you mind?"

Lifting my head to look into his eyes I smiled at him. Our hands still entwined. "Normally, the thought of anybody reading that book, or any of my pieces of work before I wanted them too was unthinkable." He looked nervous as I said this. "But, no. It doesn't bother me that you read it."

He smiled. "My favorite was _Different Side of Me_," That caught me off guard. That piece was something I wrote the first time Angela and I had had a Smirnoff cruiser black. I was slightly tipsy. It was also the same night Charlie picked us up outside the diner. Oh yeah, that was a good time to see your daughter and her best friend in the backseat of a police cruiser. I looked at him with a raised brow. "I liked the aspiration in the lyrics. Have you composed it yet?"

"I had, but I lost them. I might recompose it."

"You'll have to play it for me." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Nerves, I can perform in a crowd, but give me one or two people and I freeze." Just then my phone went off and picking it up, I soon realized I was suppose to go grocery shopping and then prepare dinner for Charlie. I got to my feet, our hands separating and suddenly I felt exceptionally cold. "Let's go wonder boy, I believe you promised to take me grocery shopping."

"I did," He confirmed with a sad smile as he got to his feet, he seemed to almost regret separating from me as much as I had. We both got to our feet once our legs were dried and our shoes back on our feet. On the way back to the car, we continued our conversation. Getting to know each other, but sadly the walk back to the car seemed to take less time than to get here in the first place. When we did our contact ceased again much to my disappointment.

But this time, his hand traced up my arm and to my face, before running through my hair. Oh, he would be the end of me. The contact we had with each other was making me more crazy about him, and I wasn't sure how much of this I would be able to take.

"Let me take you out tonight," He stated.

"I can't," I whispered, "I have to cook for Charlie."

"That's alright, we don't need to leave until after eight, just be ready by then and bring your guitar." He smirked as I nodded.

"Did you just successfully get me to agree to go on a date with you?" I said in a voice drenched with sarcasm.

"I guess I did." He whispered.

"Any chance that you'll pick Forks?" I asked as we climbed in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Never Be The Same

_Written By CosmicTwilight._

**Standard Disclaimers: **All characters mentioned herein unless otherwise specified are property of Mrs Stephenie Meyer. They are borrowed purely for a non profit reason and for the enjoyment of the fans of the franchise. All song lyrics, medley's mentioned are borrowed for purely for a non profit reason and simply for the enjoyment of it's fans. Credit will be given at the end of every chapter in accordance.

**Story Information:** All Human, completely wipes out the Twilight Storyline.

**Synopsis: **Isabella Swan is an aspiring singer/songwriter in high-school, her biggest challenge writing a piece for her end of year assessment. She is drawing a blank until she meets the 'elusive' Edward Cullen.

Author Notes:  So a little more ExB. Reviews appreciated!

* * *

_Bella POV_

The door bell rang and I raced from my room to the door. Charlie, had very graciously allowed me to go out tonight. He was under the assumption that I was studying with Angela, I hated using her like this, but Charlie would never approve of me going out on what could possibly be a date.

I opened the door, and came face to face with Edward. My heart melted, I smiled at him. "May I come in?" He asked, I paused.

"Who is it Bells?" Charlie's voice rang to me from the living room.

"Uh," I looked at Edward, hoping he wouldn't judge me on what I was going to do. Thankfully, putting my things near the door seemed like a good idea now. "It's just Angela, we're gonna go. I'll see you when I get home Charlie, Bye." and with that I stepped out the door, closing it behind me and heading for his car, placing my guitar in the backseat.

"You rebel you." Edward teased, "Afraid Charlie won't like me?"

"No!" I assured him as we drove off. "Charlie doesn't really like the idea of me being around any 'boys'" I made sure to use my quotations marks. "That, and he has a gun. I'm more afraid he'll shoot any boy he meets who even shows any interest in me whatsoever."

"What makes you think I have any interest in you?" Edward smirked, god he was gorgeous. I frowned at him and reached for the doorknob.

"Well, if that's the case I guess I should head home." I smiled at him, pressing the handle down.

"Please don't, I have a surprise for you." He answered again with a secretive expression this time. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"None," I whispered, the truth was I hadn't been able to contemplate anything about tonight, his eyes hadn't escaped my mind, he was all I could think about. "Somewhere, that involves my guitar?" stating the obvious.

"You are a clever girl." He teased, five minutes later we pulled into what appeared to be a little club. "We're here." with that he quickly got out of the car grabbing my guitar and led me inside the little quaint club.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned finally reaching the entrance to this little club. "I don't think even I can get in here, I'm only sixteen." I whispered.

"ID please?" The Bouncer asked, his arms folded over his chest in the typical – movie stereotyped way. His hands dropping to his sides as Edward whispered something in his ear. "Go in."

"What did you say to him?" I asked, curious.

"I'm friends with the owner." Edward answered confidently leading my to a table set up at the front of the stage. There were about seven tables across the floor, a small dance floor to the side where a DJ set up was. Behind all the tables was a round bar, currently occupied by a trio of bar tenders.

"Where is this friend who is an owner then?" I queried taking a seat.

"Don't get too comfortable." Edward whispered in my ear as he left me alone, taking my guitar with him. I watched as he stepped over to the side of the stage with the DJ set up, and spoke to a man standing there. There was a bit of nodding, laughter and then they shook hands. Edward turned and came back to me. "Get ready."

"For what?" I asked as the man Edward had been talking to, made his way to the stage. Just then it all started to click as he tapped on the microphone. I glared at Edward.

"Hey everyone, welcome to Open Mic Night on the Push. I know you are all looking forward to our usual tonight, but unfortunately she has a family emergency and is unable to perform tonight. However do have a new act, all the way from Forks."

Three hooligans in the audience laughed, cheered and then one of them shouted out "That's not that far."

I turned around to see the three tanned boys, they didn't look older than fourteen. Each of them had long hair, longer than mine. The boy in the middle, his brown eyes were sharp and he smiled at me. I smiled back politely before glaring at Edward with every ounce of anger I could possibly muster up against him. Which wasn't a lot, it was hard to be angry at him.

"Isabella Swan!" The audience clapped and I just didn't move. I didn't want to be on the stage. There was no way, there wasn't a lot of people in the room and I was nervous. Edward reached for my hand and led me to the stage, taking the microphone in one hand.

"Be nice everyone, she's a bit nervous." He spoke before helping me get the guitar out of its case and setting it up for me.

"I can't do this!" I hissed at him taking the seat in front of the microphone. Slowly I started to strum my hands over the guitar.

_The lights shone in my eyes, brighter than ever. But it led me back to that moment when my world came crashing down. For weeks I had been practicing my ballet. It was something my mother had pushed me into. _

_But it was also something neither of my parents could come to an agreement on. So in the middle of the act, my fellow students and I all did a little choreography and I bowed slightly, then looked for my parents – who were standing out the back, arguing with each other yet again. They had been doing that a lot. They were not exactly quiet about it and it ended causing the entire performance to stop and the entire audience staring at them._

_The whispers started between the young girls and the parents. Eyes varying from me, to them. I stepped forward to the microphone, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Are you happy now? You've ruined this for me." I shouted through the microphone, reaching down I took my shoes off and three them on the floor. "I am never going to do this again, never. I hate you both!"_

My mind twisted back to the hear and now. What was I doing? Tears were starting to form, my hands had stopped strumming down the guitar and I felt a warm hand on my back. This wasn't right, it just didn't feel right. Looking to the back of the room, the light shining in my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the microphone before running off the stage, guitar in hand. The audience booed as I did, my eyes locked into those of the young man who I had spotted earlier. Running out the front I threw my guitar on the ground, tears streaming as I remember the way it felt to be publicly humiliated.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice rang to me as he sat beside me, picking up my guitar and placing it in its case. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, sobbing harder. "I – never -"

"It doesn't matter." Edward cut me off. "Are you okay? I should have listened."

"No it's just." I paused, unsure of what he would think by what I was about to tell him. It was stupid, something I should have been able to get over really easy, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen as such. His hand reached out for mine, and the moment we connected, the sparks hit again and I was lost in him again.

"It's my parents."


End file.
